


A Frantic Christmas

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Franticshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Ruby surprises Sapphire on Christmas.





	A Frantic Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team_Cap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/gifts).



Ruby hummed as he put the finishing touches to the gift he was wrapping. “Perfect~!” He concluded, putting down the scissors. Everything was ready for his and Sapphire’s first Christmas together.

 

“Did you really have to put so much glitter?” Emerald muttered, looking at the vast amounts of glitter glue and regular glitter jars on the floor next to Ruby. “She’s not one for sparkles.” She, of course, was Sapphire.

 

“She might not like the gift wrap, but she will like the gift inside!” Ruby winked as he picked up ‘Rald’s gift and held it out to him. “For you!”

 

Emerald searched his face for any deceit, and he found none.  Reluctantly, he took the gift and turned. The gift was bigger than he was! Emerald grumbles and waved. “Thanks, Ruby.”

 

“Anytime! Now keep this a secret from Sapphire okay?” Ruby asked, even though he knew Emerald wouldn’t tell her. 

 

Emerald nodded and made his way out, careful not to step on the hot glue guns. Just as he left, he caught sight of the wild girl. “Sapphire!” He called out to her.

 

“Hm? Oh, Rald!” Sapphire waved, holding a gift bag in her hand. Truth be told, she didn’t have a clue on what Ruby would want. She looked out of place in the beauty store, much to her dismay. “Where are ya goin’?”

 

“I don’t have a clue, but I’ll figure it out.” Emerald said bluntly. Sapphire sweatdropped and nodded.

 

“Well ya do Rald things, Rald.” Sapphire waved and went into her and Ruby’s shared house. Immediately she noticed the gifts on the floor, especially the shimmering blue one right next to the fire place.

 

“Ruby?!” Sapphire yelled, knowing he was the culprit of this. 

 

“Do you like it?” Ruby asked, appearing from the kitchen with gingerbread cookies.

 

“Y-ya!” Sapphire blushed, thinking of ways to thank Ruby.

 

“Want to open one of the gifts?” Ruby chuckled and patted her head, picking up the gift Sapphire was eyeing. 

 

Sapphire blushed and nodded, slowly unwrapping the gift as to not get covered in glitter. She picked up a love ball and tilted her head.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Open it!”

 

Sapphire relented and popped open the Pokeball. Put popped a Luvdisc, which rested in the water filled box. Sapphire flushed as Ruby grinned.

 

“You planned this out didn’t you?!” Sapphire accused.

 

“Only because I love you so much.” He kissed her hair with a smile.

 

“Cheesy!”

 

“I thought that was a given?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
